Do you get it?
by GeminiMab
Summary: Confusion leads Lucy to seek advice from an unlikely source. Will she always be blind or can someone who is stupid lead her in the right direction? (Rated for language and a few insinuations) I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL
1. Chapter 1

Lucy sighed as she walked the road leading to her apartment. It had been a long, tiring week. It wasn't that she disliked going on long missions with her friends, as much as it was just a pain at times. Between trying to keep Natsu and Grey from killing one another, listening to Happy's random insults or insinuations, or having to try and keep Erza calm when the boys acted up, and receiving usually half the pay because of the destruction caused, Lucy was beat. She loved her team, hell she loved all of Fairy Tail, but damn them if they didn't wear her out.

Sighing once more a blush rose to her cheeks. Given that this week had been a strain she couldn't help but still smile as she reached for her neck. There draped around her was Natsu's scarf. The same one Igneel had given him so long ago. Her smile only grew remembering how it ended up there.

Despite packing for the cold climate they were headed to, it seemed that Lucy was screwed no matter how many layers she had on. It was cold, bitter cold at that. Even with Happy's added warmth it didn't help much as the wind bit through her layers. Happy however seemed content burrowed within her jacket. Chancing a look at her fellow teammates she couldn't help but pout. Grey was in his glory in weather like this. The damn stripper was already living up to the "nick-name" trudging through the two foot snow drifts in just his boxers. Huffing at the sight Lucy glanced at Erza, who seemed to be fairing well despite her having ex-quipped into some "snow maiden" armor. Apparently it was made to battle against forms of ice and snow magic, thus supplying enough warmth to keep her content. Speaking of warmth she couldn't help but give a sideways glare to the last member of their group.

Natsu seemed content in any weather. The bastard flourished in the dead heat of the desert, and it seemed that the blistering cold of the mountains didn't have much effect on him either. He just strolled along the path, hands clasped behind his head, with a stupid grin on his face. "Damn flame eating jerk," Lucy thought to herself. Sighing deeply she regretted the thought. Truth be told she couldn't be mad at him. It's not his fault she was miserable at the moment.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" The aforementioned man asked.

Shaking her head Lucy waved Natsu off. "Just cold as hell is all." Pouting a bit she continued, "Damn wind doesn't care how many layers I have on."

"Why didn't you just say something weirdo?" Natsu said while grinning his child like smile.

She opened her mouth to yell at him for calling her a weirdo, however the words died on her tongue. Wide eyes watched as he wrapped his scarf, the same one that seemed to never be missing from his person, around her neck. She looked at him with shock and utter disbelief while he just kept his goofy smile in place and continued to walk on like he didn't just give up his most prized treasure. Blinking her shock away, she decided to voice her concerns, "Uhh Natsu…" Seeing him look at her in recognition, a blush appeared that had nothing to do with the cold. "Why would you… I mean this is…." Taking a deep breath she tried once more, "Natsu this is your scarf. Igneel's scarf. I can't-" But she was stopped by a hand on her arm as she was in mid sentence and reaching to remove said item.

"Tch, don't worry about. You're cold I'm not. Besides I know you won't mess it up or anything. I'll get it back from you latter." And with that said he jogged ahead to the rest of their group, "Oi, Erza how much further?"

The rest of what was said was drowned out by her own thoughts and Happy's snickering as he popped his head out only long enough to say, "He lliiiiikkkes you!"

"Shut up you baka neko, or I'll pull you out of there. And how many times do I have to tell you to not roll your tongue like that." She grumbled as she buried her further reddening face into the scarf. Taking a deep breath she thought, "Smells like him," and smiled while looking down and gaining speed to catch up. Had she looked ahead she would have noticed the slight pink across the dragon slayers cheeks and the knowing smirks of Erza and Grey as they exchanged quick glances with one another.


	2. Chapter 2

Her smile faded as she noticed the open window of her apartment. Even though she was a block away she could tell the damn thing was open and she knew well enough she had shut and locked it before they had left. Huffing in frustration, Lucy realized that he probably let her "hold onto" the damn scarf so he had an excuse to take over her bed. Her eye twitched in annoyance as she recalled trying to give it back to him throughout the whole trip. At first he told her to keep it until they were out of the mountains. Seemed reasonable enough to her at the time seeing how the trip back was just as cold. However when she tried to give it to him at the train station on their way back home he jumped on the train before she even finished her thank you. Of course once on the train he was totally out of it so no use trying till they were back in Magnolia.

The thought of the train seemed to bring even more heat to the young stellar mage's face. Both the trip on the way to their mission and the trip home had been spent with Natsu's head in her lap. Five long hours each way spent listening to his snoring. "Better then vomit," she mused.

Shaking the thoughts away she realized that once the train halted in Magnolia he had again eluded her by claiming how great solid ground was and how he needed to get to the guild to tell them they were back. Of course Lucy hadn't been thinking when she walked through the guild doors with her team. Natsu as always burst the doors open calling attention to their return as well as all eyes on them. However, unlike most times that consisted of quick greetings and everyone going back to their business, this time there were the greetings then silence as all eyes seemed to linger on herself and Natsu.

"Shit," Lucy mumbled as she quickly took off the scarf. Thrusting her hand towards Natsu she laughed a bit nervously scanning the hall, "Here ya go."

Natsu for his part glanced over at her and then proceeded to smile and then turn away yelling at Grey, "Oi, Ice Block, put some damn clothes on!" Thus running off to attempt to fight his rival once more, and leaving poor Lucy to hold witness to the stares and mischievous smiles.

Doing her best to send her death glare at those still watching her she made her way to the bar where Erza, Cana, and Mirajane already were. Sighing in defeat at the twinkle already in Mira's eyes and the devious smirk on Cana's drunken mouth she opted to sit farther from the duo and next to Erza who was quietly eating a piece of cake. Looking at her hand still clutching Natsu's scarf she slumped in her seat letting her head bang on the cool wood of the bar.

"Hmmm"

Glancing at Erza, Lucy exclaimed, "Really?! Not you too!"

At this point however Lucy had been cornered and surrounded. Not only had Cana and Mira moved down, but Levi, Lissiana, and Juvia of all people had joined the cluster as well.

"Juvia is happy that Lucy-san is no longer her love rival! Now Juvia and Lucy-san can become good friends." With that said there were giggles and snickers heard from the cluster of females.

To which Lucy had replied, "I never was your rival," while rolling her eyes. Sitting up and deciding to face the music so to speak, Lucy took a hard look at her "captors" and blurted out, "It's NOT what you people are thinking! Seriously! Erza, you were there tell them!" She whined.

To this, Erza let a smirk of her own grace her features. "Well Lucy everything is a matter of perception. Truth is in the eye of the beholder, as they say, ne?" Hearing Lucy's undignified groan she cleared her throat and continued, "Needless to say the truth of the matter is this, you have had possession of Natsu's scarf for around four days time, by him willingly giving it to you. As well as every attempt you have made to give it back he has eluded you. Not to mention ten hours worth of train rides that he spent with his head in your lap, once again willingly."

At that the other girls squealed in delight while Lucy once again groaned.

"Oh my Lu-chan! So it's official then right?" Levi asked excitedly.

Blushing further Lucy hissed, "There's nothing to make official because it's not like that!"

Mira for her part was mumbling something about cakes , flowers, and music, while blissfully off in her own world and ignoring everything Lucy said. Cana was laughing her maniacal laugh and suggestively nudging Lucy's side. Juvia was also in her own world planning a shopping trip with her ex-rival. While Lissiana just smiled at Lucy. For a second Lucy thought there was at least one person on her side. Surely Lissiana of all people would realize that there was nothing going on between Natsu and herself. Lissiana had spent time with him and knew him better than most at the guild. Turning hopeful eyes to her new found savior Lucy's smile faltered when she heard the words Lissiana spoke next.

"I don't think Natsu has ever given up his scarf of his own will. Not even Happy gets it. Just remember I told you to keep by him, ne? Even with the strange relationship your alternates had in Edolos, you two went well together!"

"Wait you mean that the other me and the other him were…" She let her question die as she watched the bright smile and vigorous nodding from Lissiana. At that she mumbled that she was going home while unconsciously wrapping the object of her trouble around her neck for safe keeping.


	3. Chapter 3

The walk home had her mind racing with thoughts. Once again she found herself thinking of the possibility that Natsu actually liked her. Not how he liked everyone else but more of like liked, as in leading to love. She wasn't against the notion at all. Not by far. However the fact that Natsu was exactly that, Natsu, she never let those thoughts linger long. They were friends and that is where it ended. Ignoring the slight ach she felt at that thought she opened her door to, unsurprisingly, find both Natsu and Happy asleep on her bed.

"How the hell do they always beat me here?" She wondered. Tossing her apartment keys down on the table she dragged her way to the bed and began to poke Happy awake. She knew from experience trying to wake the sleeping dragon slayer was pointless and sometimes dangerous.

"Welcome home Lucy" The blue flying feline greeted with a smile and a rub of his eyes.

"Happy, I have a favor to ask you. And if you do it for me I promise to get you a fish and an extra one for you to give to Carla. I'll even put a nice bow on it! So what do you say?"

"Really?! You're so nice Lucy! I'll do anything!"

"Good!" Clapping her hands in achievement and standing straight, Lucy removed the scarf handing it to Happy and stating, "Give this to him, " she said while pointing to a sleeping Natsu, "and make sure you are both gone by the time I get out of the bath!"

Looking down at his paws and back at Lucy he said a less enthusiastic "Aye sir" then normal. With that she nodded and headed for the bliss known as a hot steaming bath.

Once the bathroom door closed Happy turned to his father friend knowing he had been awake probably since Lucy walked in the door. "Natsu…" he said worry evident in his tone.

Natsu sat up and smiled at his exceed. "No worries buddy! I'll make sure you get that fish!" He proclaimed and thrust his fist in the air.

"But I thought you…" Happy was cut off of his thought when his partner in crime winked at him and started talking.

"Oi, she said we had to be gone when she got out. She never said anything about coming back did she?" With that said the pair both smiled a tad bit evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh now this is pure bliss!" The celestial mage exclaimed as she sank into her hot bath. Glancing at her keys on the small table near the bath she sunk further into the water. How she wished beyond belief her mother was there to help figure out her thoughts. Leaning back and grabbing the keys she spoke to no one, "Mama taught me all about you, and how to use your magic, but she never once managed to teach me anything about how to deal with guys and these strange interactions." She pouted at the thought. Idly flipping through the keys she wondered who if any of them would be able to help her. She could always seek feminine advice from her fellow guild mates, however they would just make their own assumptions like they always do.

Fingering each key lovingly Lucy thought, "Definably not Loki. He'd just try and flirt with me himself. Aries? But I doubt she'd be much help she's so timid. Virgo's sense of humor is a bit much." Laughing suddenly she continued her thoughts, "She'd probably ask me for punishment or tell me to punish him." Knowing Gemini would be no help either and deciding fully against Taurus, Scorpio, Cancer, and Sagittarius, left her with two keys to possibly turn to. Capricorn was wise and calculated, but most of all he was respectable. He'd probably give her some kind of fatherly advice.

Lucy sighed, it seemed she had been doing a lot of that since she left the guild. She held onto Aquarius' key. She was a woman, one who was in a relationship. She had known her mother, and Lucy was in a bath so there was water. What's the worst that could happen? "Drown in my own bath water." She thought miserably. But she was desperate and maybe the water spirit would be less harsh on her since she was being summoned to a relaxing bath?

Nodding her determination she dipped the key in the water and summoned Aquarius. Taking in her surroundings the woman looked at her master with a bit of distain. "What now brat? I was in the middle of a date! You know where a guy takes you out and tells you how amazing you are." From the girl's downtrodden expression she stopped. Looking around once more she deducted that the girl was in no danger so she would make her leave, "Tch, whatever I'm going now."

"WAIT! Please… I just need… some advice." Lucy looked at her spirit with a weak and pleading smile.

For a moment Aquarius gauged her master. She had seen the girl at her worst during battle but she had never once looked as defeated as she did currently. Sighing and sinking herself into the water in front of Lucy she mumbled, "Well out with it then. And fast I don't want to keep my man waiting."

If Lucy didn't know better she would have hugged the woman, however that would have been asking for a death by bath water. Instead she smiled a brighter one then previous and started rambling off her issues at hand. At the mention of Natsu's name Aquarius took a tad bit more interest in the conversation and for that Lucy was grateful. So she rambled off everything that had happened the last week leading up to their present moment.

"Tch, what the hell do I care about all this? Did you summon me to bore me to death or are you trying to gloat or something?"

Huffing a bit Lucy bit out, "NO! I just need an opinion… You were once contracted to my mother and I thought maybe you'd know what she might have said to me." Growing a blush she mumbled, "Never mind it was a dumb thought. You can go…"

Taken off guard at her masters words Aquarius just stared at her for a moment. "Hmmm. Layla-sama was ten times the woman and master you could ever hope to be." Watching a tear slip down Lucy's cheek she sighed, "She probably would have told you to look into your heart. Love can be blind and love can be stupid." Smirking she continued," You both fall into those categories. You're blind as a bat and he's just a baka." She let a small smile slip at the sound of Lucy's soft giggle. "Anyway, I'm taking my leave. You don't need me you need a seeing eye dog." And with that she left for the spiritual realm to gossip and piss off a certain lion she knew.

Thanking Aquarius, Lucy reached for the drain plug. Pulling herself from the bath she had to smile. Her mother most likely would have told her something along those lines, given less insulting, but true either way. So she was blind and he was stupid. Laughing as she dressed, the thought of Natsu being stupid was easy. In all the time she knew him his idiocy knew no bounds at times. He was brash, and rude, he was a slob, childish, and acted like a dumb ass most days. Yet at the same time, he was loyal to no end, brave, strong, and most of all caring.

Finishing with her nightly rituals she peaked out of the bathroom. All was clear. No noisy pink haired dragon slayer, and no irritating fish stealing flying blue cat. Peace and quiet at last. Deciding to push her thoughts of Natsu out of her mind she headed to her kitchen to make some tea. Returning to the main area of her apartment she noticed how much of a mess her bed was. Hanging her head in defeat, she placed the tea on her desk and walked over to straighten the bed out. Pulling the comforter back to straighten the sheets she stopped. There in the middle of the bed was the damn scarf. "Damn BAKA!"

"Who's a baka?"

"EEEKKK" Whipping her head up at the sound of a voice Lucy went from scared to irritated in the blink of an eye. "Damn it Natsu! How many times do I have to tell you to NOT sneak up on me! And use the DOOR!" She shrieked at the man currently climbing through her window. Throwing her hands up in frustration she stomped to her desk and took a seat. "No fish for you Happy!"

"First off, a deal is a deal and you asked him to make sure we were gone when you got out of the bath. Which we clearly were." Natsu smiled at his genius while Lucy merely glared at him and cut him off.

"Ok fine… BUT I told him to make sure you got this back." She stated holding up the scarf, "And he clearly didn't so deals off."

Laughing he continued where he left off, "Secondly, he DID give it to me, I left it here, cause I knew I'd be back." Smile back in place at her blushing and wide eyed look he finished, "And thirdly you should be nice to me since I brought dinner." With that he hopped off the bed and headed to the kitchen.

She was red from a mix of anger and embarrassment. Aquarius was right he was 100% stupid. Huffing she mumbled, "Not hungry." Crossing her arms and slouching in her chair as she pouted at his antics.

"Aww common Lucy I got your favorite, from that place across from the book store."

"Pfft, and how would YOU know what that would be?" She asked still pouting.

He laughed again as he was grabbing plates and utensils from the cupboards. "Because weirdo, you get the same thing from there almost every time. And the few times you don't you always complain how you should have gotten, 'That amazing chicken pita with light mayo, tomatoes, lettuce, oohh and onions' instead." He said mimicking her.

Growing red once more she huffed, "I don't sound like that and I never say that!"

"Eh, so my impersonation is off, but you do ALWAYS order the same thing, or say that when you don't. That's why~~" He trailed off for a moment while walking past her with two plates in hand. Stopping at the table in her living space he set down one plate and then moved to the other end and sat himself down with a plate. Pointing at the plate opposite him he smiled cheeky and said, "I got you this!"

For as mad as she wanted to stay she couldn't help but smile. Opening one of the draws of her desk she pulled out the matches and walked over to him. Standing to the side of him with her hands on her hips she looked at him skeptically.

"What?" He asked innocently.

Smiling she said "You forgot two things." Lighting several matches and tossing them on his plate she continued, "First you forgot to add fire."

"You're the best Lucy!"

Nodding in agreement she dramatically said, "I know, I know," She kept her smile as she leaned down and wrap his scarf around him she continued by saying, "Secondly though, you forgot this again." Patting the scarf a bit affectionately she stood back up and then took a seat in front of the plate Natsu had brought out for her.

Natsu pouted looking down at his neck. He glanced up at Lucy who was now seated and happily munching on her dinner. Picking up his own food he mumbled, "I knew where it was the whole time."

Lucy let out a small startled noise at his tone and words. However all retorts died as she decided to let it go. No use fighting with him especially when he had been so nice recently. Shaking the thoughts away she looked everywhere but at him realizing something was missing. "Where's Happy? Shouldn't he be telling me how my food isn't greasy enough, or if I eat all of this I'll weigh a ton?" She frowned at the thought.

"Oh well when we were on our way back here we ran into Wendy and Carla. So he decided to walk them home." Looking outside and seeing the darkness of night he continued with, "Hmm since it's already dark out I'd guess he managed to talk them into letting him stay there."

Lucy laughed at that. "Aww don't be mad at him. He only wants to stay there cause he lliiiikes Carla." They both laughed at her impersonation of Happy and his infamous saying.

Smile back in place while still laughing he added to the new conversation, "Oi, did I tell you his new plan to get her interest?"

"Uh, not that I know of. I'm sure it includes fish though hahahah!"

Nodding enthusiastically he continued, "Yeh! He wants to find those nasty flying fish again to give her one as a pet. BAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Lucy's eyes bulged and her mouth dropped open at that. "You're kidding me?!" Their laughter continued as they reminisced all of poor Happy's tries to win the ever elusive Carla over.

Sighing contently Lucy looked at Natsu saying, "Yeh but you got to give it to the little guy, I mean he doesn't give up."

Nodding in approval Natsu added, "No that's the Fairy Tail spirit in him! But I wish she was nicer to him."

"She's a lot nicer than she used to be. I mean when they first met he was 'he-cat' now she at least calls him Happy."

Bright smile returning Natsu reached over and patted Lucy on the head, "Oi, you're right! See I knew you were smart!"

"Stop that you fool!" She huffed while pushing his hand away. "Anyway, thanks for dinner, but it's getting late. I'm going to wash these and head to bed." She said while grabbing their dishes and heading to the kitchen.

"Need help?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. Since when did he EVER try to help clean of his own will? Shaking her head she said, "Thanks but no. You'll just break something."

"Will not." He was pouting again. Getting up he followed her to the kitchen to watch her work. Hopping onto the counter top he started to think. And how he hated thinking. Every time he tried he'd end up confused and frustrated. Well, truth be told it was only when he thought about the blond in front of him. He cared about her that was an easy one, more than anyone at the guild. Well at least as much as Happy, however different from Happy. He had known those things for a long time and it was easy to tell since it seemed that everyone else around them knew. That was part of the problem.

Anytime anyone breeched the subject of her and him together she flipped out. Ranting how 'it's not what it looks like'. For fucks sake does he have to make her a billboard? Even tonight she protested and groaned. Snorting to himself he thought, "She's supposed to be the smart one too." He spent most of his time either with her or in her apartment, he always made sure to rescue her, and hell he made her wear his scarf! When did she become so BLIND to her surroundings?

Maybe that wasn't it? Maybe she just didn't want the same things he did. He was raised by a dragon and it made it easy to realize certain things. His instincts never lied to him. And from the moment he met her, his instincts told him that she was someone to stick with. Simple. She wanted to join Fairy Tail so he brought her with him. Hell she even tagged along when he went to search for Macao that first day there. She helped out and showed her loyalty. So his instincts once again were proven right. It only took him a couple days to realize just what his instincts were trying to actually tell him. Hell it only took that damn maid outfit for that.

That was another thing too! She's been to his place she's seen his wall and that damn outfit! Sure he's got stuff from EVERY mission he's ever been on, but he takes way better care of the ones she's been on with him. People take him for being dumb, and he isn't. He just likes to have fun, and even if HE has amazing instincts he realizes most people don't. So he gave it time. LOTS of time. She's the one always whining about a boyfriend, well, what the hell was wrong with him? Given he wanted more than that, way more, he wanted to never have to leave her side, wake up with her and go to bed with her. Hell he even entertained the idea of what their kids might someday look like. But even if he didn't know what he was exactly doing with the whole concept of a relationship he did realize you don't just tell someone right away that you wanted to be their mate. Ok, well mate would probably freak her out beyond belief in general. She was raised in a generally normal human environment so wife would be the better word. But almost the same damn thing really, just one, in his upbringing at least, has a much more solid commitment. Married people could divorce, mates on the other hand, that shit was for life, you work through the issues not run from them.

Lucy's voice stopped his train of thought, "Natsu are you just going to stare at the back of my head all night?"

"Huh? Sorry I was thinking about something."

Setting down the last plate to dry, Lucy mocked horror, "Thinking?! You the Great Salamander of Fairy Tail? The world is ending isn't it?!"

Glaring he bit out, "I think tons damn it!"

Lucy just laughed at his reaction, "Oh stop pouting like a five year old!" Swatting at him playfully she continued, "You know I was joking."

Regarding her for a moment he let out a huff but then looked out the window. Turning to face her once more he smiled saying, "I don't know you were being pretty mean. I think you should let me stay the night to make it up to me."

"No way."

"Awww why not? Please?"

"I said no."

"You still didn't answer me why. Besides it's late and I'd be all alone! What if the bad guys come for me?"

"Really Natsu? Really?" She couldn't believe his excuse. "What are you scared or something?"

"Pfft. NO WAY!"

"See no reason to stay here then."

"But Lucyyyyy." He gave her his best pout the one he knew she almost never refused.

She tried to glare and stand her ground. She really did. However, she was doomed with the look he was giving her. Pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance she caved, "Fine."

"YOOOSSHHH!" Hopping off the counter he headed straight for her amazing soft comfy as hell bed but was stopped in his tracks.

"You can stay on the floor and AWAY from MY bed!"

"OI! No far! Your bed is AWESOME. Common you slept next to me yesterday how is this any different?"

At that Lucy's face turned a shade she figured would rival Erza's hair. "Because it is." She hissed.

"How?"

"You were the better of the three evils!"

"That doesn't make any sense weirdo."

"I'M NOT A WIERDO!" Her fist were clenched and she stomped her foot as she said that. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she explained in a way a child could understand, "It's different because there were two other people in the hotel room as well as Happy. And you were the least of the evil because I refuse to sleep next to a stripped down Grey, Erza gets clingy in her sleep which is PAINFUL and Happy was sleeping ON me. At least you're warm thus making you the best of the choices." She finished by crossing her arms and turning her head up.

An evil smile graced his face. He understood her point with Erza, that woman was scary strong even in her sleep, but the best was hearing her reasoning for Grey. At least he didn't have to beat the damn ice queen over Lucy. But she unwittingly gave him his excuse, "See I'm warm! Problem solved! I'll get to sleep in your amazing bed and you get to be warm thanks to me!" And people thought he was dumb.

Seeing the shock and embarrassment evident on Lucy's face he took his opportunity shutting off the lights and scrambled into the heaven that was her bed. Draping his scarf on the bed post of what would be her side he slid down into the covers making himself comfortable.

Blinking herself out of her confusion over the situation, Lucy stomped over to the bed ripping the covers back. "Damn it Natsu! Get out of my bed!"

"You get in. Plenty of room." Knowing she couldn't see him well from her angle he smiled mischievously adding, "Common Lucy, I promise I won't bite." As an afterthought he added, "Well unless you really want me to then I might."

Her face was on fire at his implication, "You… I…. UUUGGGHHH! Fine keep the damn bed!" She declared heading to her closet for her extra linens and pillows. Arms loaded and face buried in the closet trying to see in the dark she didn't notice the man behind her, that was until a warm muscular arm grabbed her around the waist. Dropping everything in surprise she went to scream but was stopped by a large warm hand over her mouth.

Natsu knew he was in for it and soon. She was PISSED! So he figured he best make the most of the moment and possibly diffuse the situation at the same time. Pulling her back flush against him he leaned into her ear, "SShhhh. You want to wake the neighbors?" He chuckled as she gasped and continued to curse him out while being muffled. "Why do you always have to do things the hard way you weirdo?" With that he started to drag her back to the bed making sure to keep his hand firmly clamped on her mouth. To his surprise she was so caught up in bitching him out that she didn't even put up a struggle. "Yeh I shouldn't of scared you…. Uh-huh I know…. Yup….. I'm sorry." He responded to the random things he was able to pick up from her.

"AND ANOTHER THING…. Wait how did I get in bed?" Unannounced to Lucy, as soon as Natsu got her and himself in bed and under the covers he had let go of her completely and rolled over, thus giving her some space.

"I dragged you over."

"Why are YOU in my bed?"

"Because I'm tired."

"Fine but keep your damn hands to yourself." She huffed as she rolled over turning her back to him.

With a deep sigh that almost sounded painful, Natsu couldn't help but roll over to talk to the back of her head, "Lucy what the hell? You KNOW I'd never do something to hurt you, right? Shit a blind person would be able to see that."

Blind. That word again. And suddenly the week's adventures and dramas crashed into Lucy's mind. She could feel the hurt in his voice and guilt raked her like none other. Rolling over to face him she couldn't quite meet his eyes as she spoke, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just frustrated. I'm SO sorry Natsu. I know you would never…"

"It's alright. No worries, ne? Just go to sleep."

She smiled sheepishly and nodded. However with her thoughts running wild she knew that if she didn't figure this all out she'd never be able to sleep. Aquarius' words were tossing around her head. "Natsu?" At his grunt of acknowledgement she asked, "Why?"

Brows furrowed in confusion, "Why what?"

Lucy sat up drawing her knees to her chest trying to think of how she wanted to word this, "Well, why everything? I mean… I just… I don't get it. Why do you act like this with me and no one else? Or do I just not see it with anyone else? I mean I'm…. I'm confused, especially lately, between the scarf, and train, then at the guild and dinner and now this…. Why?"

Natsu groaned into the pillow. Was she actually this dumb? "You honestly don't know?" He asked sitting up as well.

Lucy shook her head negatively.

He slammed he hand to his forehead, "Really no thoughts at all? Nothing? Haven't figured it out at all? Not in all the time we've known one another?"

Giving her most deadpan look she flatly said, "If I knew I wouldn't ask baka."

Tossing his hands up in defeat, Natsu turned to face her with a serious expression. "Promise you won't be mad at me or freak out on me."

Lucy was confused, why would she be mad at him? Was it something that bad? "Natsu, just tell me."

"Promise first."

"Fine, fine I promise! But I don't see wh-" And that was all she was able to say. Next thing she knew a very warm pair of lips molded over her own with a hand cradling her head. She stiffened while her eyes shot open startled, "What the hell?!" She thought.

In all Natsu's life he had never been as scared as he had been in those agonizing seconds. He could face down monsters, dark guild, and even Erza and still not feel as terrified as he did in that moment. Damn him and his action over words mentality. For once he wished he didn't do the first thing that came to mind that he thought was the best course of action. It seemed like an eternity that she sat there stiffer than a stone pillar, and just as he was about to give up and pull away she relaxed. Not only had she relaxed but she was actually trying to pull him closer. At that his eyes shot open to see the flushed face of an angel with her own eyes shut. He couldn't help but smile against her lip as he allowed his eyes to shut once more. "HOLY SHIT!" he thought.

In that moment instincts drove them both to deepen the kiss until a battle of wills and dominance played out. However air was necessary for all things to live and so they finally broke apart panting, both smiling with their hands still in place on each other. They both couldn't help the smile they wore, that had been something they both wanted and it had felt so right. The thought of how amazingly right it felt was on their minds as silence took over the room.

Natsu was the first to break the silence, licking his lips unconsciously he asked, "Do you get it now?"

Her smile faltered a bit at his question. She understood he liked her, however in what manner? Was it her or just her body? Earlier today she never would have guessed Natsu as someone to ever be interested in the opposite sex, but he just proved he was. So that left the lingering doubt. Seeing how the situation has changed she let those thoughts she dared not entertain before come to the forefront. In admittance to herself she knew she loved him. More than the friend he had been. She was willing to eventually be with him in all ways, however if all he was after was a friend with benefits agreement, she knew her heart couldn't take that. So hesitantly she answered him, "I… umm… I think so. But I… umm… Io-love y-y-you too much for some umm… some kind of… a tryst."

Natsu thought his heart would shatter then burst listening to her. At first it sounded like a rejection. He didn't know if he would survive that. Hell he was pretty sure it would literally kill him. But then he heard her say the three most amazing words that have ever tumbled out of her mouth. "She loves me. SHE loves ME! HOLY SHIT SHE LOVES ME!" was the mantra in his mind. But then she said a word he didn't understand, "What the hell is a tryst?"

Lucy blushed ten more shades again, "Ahhh… like a fling? Ya know like umm…. Nothing serious emotionally but ph-phy-physically instead."

"Weirdo, that makes no sense. Why would anyone want something as meaningless as that?" She could be so damn dumb and weird when she wanted! Sheesh what did she take him for? Noting that she was looking away from him he lifted her chin till their eyes met. "I don't know what is going on in your weird brain but listen, since you STILL haven't really figured it out I'll have to spell it out for you. Now pay attention, cause I'm actually serious here." Seeing her nod he straightened himself, words were tough for him as well as a bit embarrassing. Sure he could give uplifting speeches to get through a battle or raise spirits, but this was different. This was about emotions and those are entirely different. He could feel heat rising to his face that had nothing to do with his magic but he forced himself to continue anyway, "I don't know what you're thinking when you say I want a trite or whatever the hell it is, but it sounds dumb. And you're supposed to be the smart one." Turning so he could grasp both her shoulders he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and plunged ahead. "What I want is you plain and simple. But not just some small part. I want it all. From here," he pointed to hear head, "to here," he said pointing at hear heart, "to uhh… well, h-here." He finished by pointing at the bed and blushing furiously.

"Natsu…"

"Oi! I'm not done." He smiled at her smile and nod. She was finally getting it! But he could see the hesitation from the last part of what he said so for her sake he pushed on pointing once more at the bed he said, "This I can wait for. Except actual sleeping because seriously Lucy this bed is AMAZING." He laughed with her at that but kept going, "Honestly though, I can wait on that but the other two, on everything else I don't want to anymore."

Lucy was beside herself in her happiness. She never realized how much she really wanted this until this moment. At first she was worried at his third request but he knew that could wait and, by god it made her love him more. So he didn't outright say 'I love you' he didn't need to though. What he had said spoke higher volumes. She was at a loss for words so she did the next best thing. She kissed him. And after they broke apart for air once again she was the one who quelled the silence, "Same goes for you, ne?"

Natsu smiled and laughed, "YOOOSH! You finally get it!" He cheered causing Lucy to throw a fit of giggles at his antics. As the two settled down once again Natsu pulled her close and tucked them both in. Instead of struggling, yelling, or pushing him away, the celestial mage snuggled closer to the fire dragon slayer. And with a chaste kiss and good night wishes the unlikely pair found themselves in the land of nod.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy could hear something. "What the hell is that?" she wondered. It was far too early to be awake, let alone try and figure out the strange noises around her. Snuggling closer to the amazing source of heat she attempted to go back to sleep. Heat? That didn't make sense. Furrowing her brow she was waking up further and now she heard snoring? And snickering? "What the hell?" she wondered again. And as early morning drowsiness left her she remembered the events of the night before. Blushing furiously she cracked an eye open to see none other than Natsu sleeping peacefully, with his face inches from her own and their limbs tangled together. Yes last night was no dream, Lucy Heartphilla and Natsu Dragneel were officially a couple. Although this would take some major getting used to, she smiled a bright and happy smile at the sight and thought. That was until she heard the snickering again.

Whipping her head behind her she caught a glimpse of blue. Brows furrowed once more in annoyance as she hissed out, "What so funny Happy?"

Giggling and trying to hide it behind his paws he purred out, "Cuuutte Couple!"

Before Lucy could retort, Natsu chose that moment to make his wakefulness know by popping his head up to regard Happy. Looking down at Lucy for a moment he plastered on a bright smile of his own and turned back to Happy saying, "I know, ne?" Glancing back at Lucy he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss saying, "Morning," before he flopped himself on his back on the bed to rub the sleep out of his eyes and stretch out the morning kinks.

Lucy did her best impression of a fish before grumbling, "You two are insufferable."

The pair laughed at her for a moment before Natsu shot up and looked at Happy, "Oi, Happy guess what?!"

"What Natsu?"

Pointing at Lucy who was still stretching he smiled his biggest toothiest grin before saying, "She finally get's it!"

"You're joking?"

"Nope she does promise!"

"Hmm she was really REALLY slow about it though."

"You're telling me!"

"Are you sure Natsu? Like REALLY sure she gets it?"

"Ahhh I think so." He said scratching his head.

"YOU IDOTS REALIZE I'M RIGHT HERE, RIGHT!?"

"Jeez Lucy no need to yell. Are you trying to break my ears?" Natsu complained as he rubbed the sore appendages.

"Idiots," She huffed as she got out of bed. Standing and turning a death glare at Happy while grabbing the scarf from her bed post she hissed out, "And yes Happy I GET IT!" She proceeded to turn stiffly and stomp off to her dresser and then bathroom to get ready for the day.

She could hear Happy complaining about how scary she was while Natsu tried to console him. She couldn't help but laugh. Yes they pissed her off at times but still she loved them. Well one more than the other but still, they were a package deal after all. Rolling her eyes at their 'whispers' she stuck her head out and glared at the duo, "You know I can hear you!" Sticking her tongue out she went back to her morning routine. However she was stuck on what to do with Natsu's scarf.

She couldn't help the ear splitting smile at the thought that it was now one of her daily accessories. It was going to be too warm to wear it like a normal scarf, however she had to find some use for it on her person. Looking herself over in the mirror she noticed the belt loops on her shorts. "Perfect!" She exclaimed to herself.

"Lucyyyy I'm hungry are you ready yet?"

"AYE! We should get fish!"

Storming from the bathroom she huffed, "If you two keep whining I'll just take longer! Besides I just need my keys and whip and we can go." Grabbing said items she turned with her hands on her hip to look at the two 'bored' souls on her bed. "See I'm ready now, so let's go!"

Natsu was scrutinizing her. Something was off. "Wait." He said.

"Now what?"

"That doesn't go there it goes there." He said while gesturing from the scarf around her waist to her neck.

"First off it's too damn hot to wear a scarf. And second if I'm the one wearing something I get to put it where ever I like."

"It's not that hot."

"That's because you don't feel heat."

"Tch, whatever fine. Let's go. Happy?"

"Aye Sir!" And with that the duo climbed out the window, fully ignoring Lucy's protest about doors.

A comfortable silence settled between the trio as they walked the streets of Magnolia. All seemed like any other normal morning except for the two human mages holding hands as they walked. Natsu had a smug smile as he heard random whispers from the towns folk they walked past. Some of them said things about how it was no surprise the two were together or how they made a cute couple, while a group of guys whined how it's not fair that someone like him got Lucy. Deciding to be a bit on the flaunting side he tugged Lucy closer and snuck his arm around her waist. He wasn't purposely smug or flaunting often but when he was it was fun. At the sounds of their groans he couldn't stop his grin.

"Getting awfully handsy aren't you?" A blushing Lucy said, yet made no move to pull away.

Sending her a cheeky smile he simply said, "Yup," before he leaned down to kiss her cheek. Laughing as she turned red and huffed a bit mumbling about public displays of affection.

Attempting to ignore Natsu sudden affection she looked to Happy, "Oi, Happy do you know what fish you want to get for Carla?"

Growing wide eyed Happy flew in circles around the pair, "You mean it Lucy?! WOW I take it back you really are nice!" Landing on her and hugging her chest he continued, "Thank you!"

Clutching the cat to her she just smiled, "Hai, Hai, I get it. Settle down it's just a fish." As Happy started yammering about the different types of fish, the trio made their way to the market district.

The guild was relatively quiet for being late morning. However the silence was broken as an already drunk Cana loudly called, "Taking all bets!"

"Oi, kindda late in the day for that isn't it? I've already been doing that!" Gajeel called from his shadowy corner, while Panther Lily nodded his affirmative.

"Really?! Shit I lost track of time! Alright what's the wagers?"

"There's three of em 1,000j to bet though." He stated calmly walking to the bar. Taking a seat and nodding at Mira as way of thanks for his drink, Gajeel looked at Cana continuing, "Either Salamander pissed Bunny Girl off, or the two are gonna walk in like nothing fucking happened."

"And the third?"

Panther Lily spoke up to this, "The least likely of them all is logically that they have become mates."

"Hmm," Cana stared at the man and his cat for a moment, "Winner takes all?"

"Well it's split between the winners but yeh."

"I'm in!" She said slapping her money down, "1,000 J Says they come in as a couple."

Gajeel almost spit out his drink. So far he was the ONLY one to bet on that, most the money is riding on them coming in all normal. "Gehehe, You know something or just trying to bet risky?"

"Call it woman's intuition." She said while winking and taking a swig from her barrel.

Smirking Gajeel turned to the doors and sniffed. They were close, maybe two minutes away at most. "Last call! You got one minute!"

A few random grumbles were heard but no one else took up the offer. Shrugging he turned back to the bar and started counting the jewels. "Not bad eh Lily? 30,000j in all."

"Hm. Hm." Was all Lily replied as he nodded taking the money from his partner for safe keeping.

All eyes turned as the guild doors burst open. At Natsu's bellow of, "We're here!" everyone that bet, but two, groaned at the site. There before them stood a loud smiling Natsu, who was missing his trademark scarf, with his arm slung comfortably around a blushing Lucy, who was using the missing scarf as a belt.

"I KNEW IT!" Shouted Cana, who was now dancing on one of the tables.

Gajeel just smirked as he motioned to Lily to hand her half of the money and made his way back to his corner. Taking note of the amount that Lily handed him he realized quickly what the cat was up to. "Really 10%?" To which the exceed merely nodded and smirked. "Tch, whatever." Commented Gajeel as he bit into some scrap metal on his table.

Natsu and Lucy exchanged confused looks at the oddness going on but then both shrugged. "OI! Listen up!" Natsu shouted once more ignoring Lucy's warning glare. "Me and Lucy are together now so all you perverted ass holes keep off! Especially you Frosty Ass!"

"What was that Ash for Brains? Come say that to my face!" Grey yelled across the guild.

"You heard me yo~ EEEK!" Before Natsu could finish his thought the evil presence of an angered Erza could be felt, as well as the tip of her blade on the back of Natsu's neck.

"Turn around." Erza commanded. Slowly the duo did as they were told. "Explain the meaning of this." She said looking pointedly at Natsu. She felt entitled seeing how she had just lost on a bet.

Feeling both brave and stupid Lucy took it upon herself to save her new boyfriend. Placing a gentile hand on the sword and pushing it down she squared her shoulders and looked Erza in the eye, "Nothing to explain. We know how we feel about one another, and we're together because of it." Sparing a glance at a stunned Natsu she smiled and finished with, "So no worries, ne?"

Erza smirked at Lucy, but then turned cold eyes to Natsu raising her sword once more to him she stated, "If you hurt her you will receive my full punishment."

Finding his own courage Natsu bristled, "What the hell do you take me for Erza?"

"Hmm," Was the only sound she made as she ex-quipped the sword while pulling both into an Erza style hug.

"Hard…"

"Ouchy…"

Pulling them away from herself she straightened the two up and placed an armored hand on their shoulders. "I approve, however it would be wise to never take that tone with me nor touch my blade again." And with that she made her way back to her previous seat.

"Duly noted," they both squeaked.

Natsu and Lucy both felt like fainting and stood there shocked until the Master's voice rang out, "Time to celebrate!" All that was heard after that was cheers and whistles. They only grew louder when Natsu leaned down to deliver yet another kiss to Lucy before he ran off to find Grey and beat the stripper just for fun.

Lucy hung her head attempting to hide her embarrassment as she sped her way to the bar while listening to the ruckus and cat calls, as well as Elfman's rant of, "Public affection is being a MAN!" Only to be drowned out by Evagreen's shouts for him to, "Shut the hell up." But the funniest thing was when Lucy looked up only to see a crying Loki asking her to tell him it's not true.

"I thought Aquarius was lying! Lucy? This isn't true is it?" Loki cried.

Chuckling at the site Lucy went to reply however the reply came from none other than Natsu, who was now standing on a table pointing and shouting across the guild, "Oi Loki? Didn't I say to keep off!?"

At that Lucy broke out into a fit of laughter at her poor friend's expense. "You heard the man, 'keep off' he said."

"But Lucy, my princess, I'm your knight in shining armor! Your prince charming!"

Raising a skeptical eyebrow at Loki, she promptly said, "I think Erza might be the only qualified to be a knight, and as for being my prince…" Looking at Natsu she deeply blushed and smiled, "In this Fairy Tail," she said while raising her right hand to point at her guild symbol, "The dragon beat prince charming and won the princess."

"YOOOSH! Now I'm fired up!" Was heard across the guild as everyone around just smiled, laughed or cheered with along with Natsu, as a chorus of, "AWWWW," was hear from multiple females.

Loki for his part nodded his understanding, "Then I have no choice but to wish for the 'happily ever after' in this tale," and took his leave.

Walking past every one, her embarrassment forgotten, Lucy took a seat at the bar. As she figured it took only seconds to be surrounded, but what surprised her most was Lily dropping down in front of her. "Really? I never would have guessed you for the gossip type Lily."

Slowly shaking his head in the negative Lily pulled some money out of his pocket and spoke, "On the contrary, I am here only to deliver what I feel to be Salamander and your fair share of the bet."

"Bet?"

"Hell yeh! You and that fool just paid my beer tab for the next two months!" Cana spoke up.

Lily was once again the one to reply to Lucy's confused look, "Gajeel started a wager in the guild this morning on the outcome of your relationship. Himself and Cana being the only two to wager that you two would become mates, therefore as the high amount was only split between two and I was the record keeper I felt it only right to give you two a 10% cut." Handing Lucy the money he took his leave.

By all rights she should have been pissed, however this was Fairy Tail and it wouldn't be the place she has grown to love so much if they weren't noisy, medaling, and just plain crazy. "Awww… Gajeel you big softy you." Lucy called playfully over her shoulder. She was pretty sure she heard a growl but ignored it. As an afterthought she turned to where the iron dragon slayer was asking, "Wait what did he mean by mates?"

A menacing grin plastered on his face as he glanced at Natsu. No sooner had he opened his mouth to enlighten Lucy, he bellowed out a, "What the fuck?" when a flaming fist hit him. Thus stopping his train of thought and joining the brawl that consisted of several men in the guild.

Shrugging it off for later questioning, Lucy turned to a much too perky Mira prepared to ask for a drink, however Cana slid a mug down to her winking, "On me since it's a celebration and all." Lucy laughed and nodded holding the mug up to her in a manner of 'cheers' before taking a drink. No sooner had she set the mug down did the swarm of women around her begin to bombard her with questions.

"Lu-chan what happened?"

"So how did he tell you?"

"Juvia is also interested in how Natsu-san convinced Lucy-chan." To this Lucy raised an eyebrow to the new honorific Juvia had given her.

"Knowing that fool he didn't use words at all did he Lucy?" A winking and nudging Cana asked.

"Guys…"

"I bet it was some simple yet grand gesture ya'll!"

"OH! Did he bring you flowers?"

"Was it a romantic date?"

"You did leave awfully early yesterday, I bet he took you on a walk through the park!"

"Guys…"

"No way he's not that romantic! It was probably something crazy and fire related!"

"Tch, Hopefully he didn't try telling her how 'manly' he was."

"Juvia only wishes Gray-sama would hold Juvia the way Natsu-san was holding Lucy-chan!"

"GUYS!" At Lucy's final outburst they all had owlish looks and blinked at her. "Sheesh, are you trying to turn me into some crazed romance novel?" Seeing most of them sweat-drop she laughed and shook her head. "Honestly it was simple. I made my way home, talked to a dear friend who gave me some incite, had dinner with Natsu, which yes he brought over, and eventually he said enough to get me to figure it out." She rambled blushing.

All of them pouted at that. This wasn't enough detail damn it. As a collective, "But," began it was Erza who spoke up. "Ladies, if Lucy wishes to keep the details to herself then leave her be. Matters between hearts belong to those involved no one else."

Lucy smiled, "Thanks Erza!" The rest of the women groaned but left well enough alone going back to their respective spots and prior activities.

"LLUUUCCCYYYYYY!" Shouted the flying blue ball of fur as it slammed into said girl nearly knocking her over.

"Happy what's wrong?"

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

"Ummmm…. Happy?"

"She actually took it! You were right! I'm sorry I doubted you!" Happy squealed.

Laughing at the excited exceed Lucy smiled down at him, "Told you I thought Carla would like the grilled tuna better."

"Girls are weird aren't they Lucy? I mean who likes grilled fish it's so much better raw?!"

"See I told you she was smart buddy!" A slightly bruised Natsu said as he slung an arm over Lucy's shoulders and patted his blue friends head. Ignoring the irritated look on Lucy, Natsu instead sent a questioning look at Mira who set a flaming mug in front of him.

Laughing lightly Mira answered the unasked question, "It's from Gajeel. He said and I quote, 'Tch, can't be outdone by a drunk like Cana.' So that's for you Natsu."

Looking between Cana, who was currently flipping off Gajeel, to Lucy who smiled and raised her own drink, he just chuckled and raised his mug above his head tossing a quick, "Thanks," over his shoulder knowing the fellow dragon slayer would hear him. Before he or Lucy could take a drink though the masters voice rang out over the guild.

Standing on the bar Makarov with his own mug raised high shouted, "A toast! To friendship, family, and to two brats who are growing fast!" The clank of glasses and cry of 'cheers' was all that was heard for a moment, until the normal loud ruckus began that meant it was party time.

As everyone returned to normal, well as normal as anyone in Fairy Tail could be, Lucy just smiled into her mug. Yes everything was normal, same old, same old, with one slight difference. It would take her a while to get used to a more affectionate Natsu, but that was something she figured she would get used to really quickly.

"Oi, Natsu?" As he turned his attention to her, Lucy pulled out the money Lily had handed her earlier, "Lunch is on the guild today." and smiled brightly.

"YYOOOOSH!"


End file.
